


If You Give a Rabbit a Racquet

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Children's Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: If you give a rabbit an Exy racket, he'll probably try to run. But with a little creative persuasion, he'll decide to join your team.





	If You Give a Rabbit a Racquet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is an All for the Game interpretation of "if you give a mouse a cookie." You can all blame the AFTG big bang discord chat.

If you give a rabbit an Exy racket, he'll probably try to run. But with a little creative persuasion, he'll decide to join your team. He'll keep his secrets at first, but if you offer him truth, you can probably convince him to trust you just a little. He'll still want to run but if you offer to have his back, he'll stay a little longer. But if he's staying a little longer, he'll want you to shut down the goal. But if you shut down the goal, his eyes will light up and he'll smile and it will turn your stomach to knots, even through the drugs, and you find yourself saying yes to visiting your homophobic relatives just to see that smile again. And when you visit said assholes, a nightmare from your past rises up to reduce you to nothing and he's there in your darkest moment and he doesn't leave, even though he can't be anymore than a pipedream. And so you trust him to take care of your best friend and leave to recover. But if you leave, he'll think you're in danger and turn himself into a martyr to protect you and return with ice blue eyes, red hair, and a number inked on his cheek, and he'll be all too real and impossible to ignore. And if he keeps looking at you like that, you won't be able to keep from kissing him. And if you kiss him, kiss him, kiss him, you'll have to give him a promise. And promises come with keys attached. If you give him a key, he'll make himself at home. And when you lose him, lose him, lose him, it will be like missing a limb. But if you wait and hold on, he'll come back to you, a little bloodier, his face a little less pretty but so beautiful you can hardly look at it, and he'll let you blow him in the shower. But if you let yourself feel for him, he'll want you to be closer to the family he's found. He'll want all the things he's been denied in his life on the run, but most of all a home and a reason to stay. He's a complete junkie so the moment he's healed, he'll want to get back out on the court and he'll want to run and run, but he won't leave because you've given him an Exy racquet to go with it.


End file.
